The Darkest Light: A Poetry Collection
by Kiinkuunkaan
Summary: A collection of DarkxKrad or KradxDark poetry written by moi for you. There will be at least five or six chapters to begin with. Okay, actually, the 15th chapter is now up. Yeah...but I've stopped for a while.
1. Burn Me

**Burn Me - **

Your eyes were like fire

Burning into my heart

Your passion ignited

A small flame there

Your eyes are like ice

Cutting me deeply

The corruption freezing

My sanity

But the hope is there

I want to see

Your eyes ablaze

With that desire

I want you to burn

My chill away

I want you to awaken

My frozen heart

Do you trust me?

No to break you

Or hurt you

_Can_ you trust me?

I found you teasing me again

Hoping I would react

I saw it in your gaze

Locked on me, in your grin

Directed at me

I read you clearly

You knew I needed

And you let me in

So what do we do now?

Can see you now

Smiling at me

Softly

Torturing me with your eyes

Never seen you like that before

Is it I who has melted your snow?

Is it I who has taken your love?

Never seen your eyes afire before

Want to have you burn me

Burn me, tonight

Want to have you inside me

Inside me, tonight

Burn me, ah, burn me

Burn my ice away

Burn me, now, burn me

Burn my skin

Burn me

Burn me

Want you inside

Want to burn

-----------------------------------------------------

  
This is one of my personal favorites. It's pretty much supposed to be a song. Can you guess which POV is whose? 


	2. Crystal Heart

**Crystal Heart –**

I gave you a crystal heart

What will you do with it?

Take it? Break it?

Perhaps you'll take it apart

Can't really say, with you

Will you give it away?

To someone esles

Who means more to you

Than I

Or maybe

You'll treasure it

Keep it close

Or perhaps

Leave it to catch

In the Sun

And sparkle

Like a precious

Gem

Is it precious

To you?

Does it mean enough

To keep

With all your other treasures

Unbroken

That small little token

I gave you

So long

Ago

-----------------------------------------------------

  
Lots of people who have read this one have told me it's good. I guess it's alright. It's based on Neko-Nya's fic "Crystal Hearts". Well, that's where I got the idea anyway. 


	3. Ecstasy

**Ecstasy –**

Corrupt me

Deface me

Torment me

Debase me

Ravish me

Destroy me

Molest me

Annoy me

Lacerate me

Hurt me

Defile me

Taint me

Just let me

Fall with you

In ecstasy

-----------------------------------------------------

  
Wow, this poem is really quite odd. It's pretty cool, but very creepy (like Satoshi-kun! ). 


	4. My Precious

**My Precious **

Hello, my precious,

What have you done today?

And what, my precious,

Do you have to say?

Did you think of me all day?

Like I thought of you

Fondly in that way

That lovers do?

Don't look at me like that

I know you love me

After all, who doesn't

Come, let's have a little chat

You can't be angry

That I tied you up

I didn't want you to run away

I like it when you stay

You don't stay when I ask

Do you hate me that much?

Fine, go, if that's what you want

I won't stop you anymore

Just go away

I know that's what you want

You don't have to stay

I wish you would, but it's okay

I think I miss you already

And you haven't even gone

It's alright, I was alone anyway

I'll just sit here, alone, again

What?—You'll stay? For me?

No joke? You mean it? Really?

What?—Of course I'm happy

Why wouldn't I be?

Ah, joy, my precious is here to stay!

Let's party today, all day!

My precious is here to stay!

Hip hip hooray!

-----------------------------------------------------

  
I like the way this one is phrased. It's really funny. I was actually laughing as I wrote it. 


	5. The Dreamer

**The Dreamer**

Streams of moonlight

Caress golden hair

Electrical pulses glint

In violet eyes

Locked in a

Desperate battle

That belies

The feelings there

The klaxon of alarms

Stops both

In their tracks

End game

The swish of hair

A brush of air

A murmur

And he is gone

All gold, all cold

Heart locked away, stilled

Barred

From emotion

The dreamer pauses

Lifts white feather

To lips

Caressing

Alights on dark, dark wings

Into dark, dark night

The dreamer dreams

The dreams unseen

Of cold white light

And bright gold heat

Warm pale flesh

Softer than down

-----------------------------------------------------

  
Bleh. I don't really like this one. In fact, it was the only one I considered _not_ putting up. Oh well. Please review! 


	6. Contrary

**Contrary – **

I break my wings to fly

I sear my soul to feel

I laugh to make him cry

Tell me this is real

I shut my eyes to see

I close my ears to hear

I destroy myself to be

And I begin to fear

I fear the soul within me sleeps

I see the heart within me weeps

My feathers falling now

Like dreams around me break

-----------------------------------------------------

I love this one. It has some really cool imagery and a great mood. It's my favorite.


	7. The Home

**The Home - **

Watch as my eyes follow you

Stalk you till you turn

And ask who's there

Watch as I memorize you

Watch as I trail you

To the home where you live

Watch as I enter

The home where you live

I'll haunt you wherever you go

For you are mine and mine alone

Watch as I lay with you

Watch as I scream with you

In the bed of

The home where you live.

Watch as I dread the morning come

When we must face we have become

Watch as I lay, tangled in you

In the home where you live

-----------------------------------------------------

  
I really like The Home. It was really fun to write and I really think it fits the viewpoint. Can you guess who? 


	8. You and I

**You and I - **

What are we?

And what am I?

A demon?

What are we?

And what are you?

An angel?

What do we hope?

And what do we dream?

For I am you

And you are me.

What do we wish?

And what do we see?

For I am you

and you are me.

What do we desire?

And what do we have?

For I am you

And you are me.

What have I become?

And what have you always been?

For I am you

And you are me.

What are we

But two halves of the same whole?

For I am you

And you are me.

-----------------------------------------------------

  
One. Very repetitive, but in a nice way. It's really interesting, this poem is. I like it. 


	9. Only, Only You

**Only, Only You - **

Bring me now to the point of death

Love you more through all the pain

Guide me on to the light of love

Spread me now on the alter

In my heart I found it was only you

In my head I believed it otherwise

But now I see you were meant for me

For you I'd always be only, only me

Only, only I

Belong to you

Only, only you

Belong to me

You made me see truth in front of my eyes

You forged me hope in the dire times

I have not let anyone in since you

Broke my heart into shattered soul

Only, only you

Can hurt me like you have

Only, only you

Can tear down the walls I've made

------------------------------------

  
Erm...I have issues. sweatdrops The only lines I really like in this one are the fourth one and the last one. 


	10. Thing

**Thing - **

I'm opening my wings

Take me far from here

I don't know what to think

And it's driving me insane

I wouldn't like to break my heart

But it seems I'm doing just that

I'll lay here, pretend I'm not sad

That it doesn't hurt so bad

I'm toying with it now

Staring though I can't see

Looking upwards at the sky

Playing with the concept now

Saying that it feels so right

Hoping that I'm not wrong

All we ever do is fight

Can we make on our own?

Cause, damn, I love that thing

Damn, I love the way it's you

Don't want nothin' else

Thinkin' back, it is so right

Tearin' up my heart because

Everything touches right

Keep your eyes on me cause

I'm the only thing you want tonight

Giving up to you, tonight

And it feels so right

I'm the only thing you want tonight

Cause everything is so right

---------------

  
Wow...it's 6 am, and this is what I have tonight. It's pretty good. 


	11. Flying Free Tonight

**Flying Free Tonight -**

Please, don't question if I reach for your hand.

Please, don't pull away when I need you.

All I want is your touch

To burst me into flame of passion

I can only watch with widened eyes

As raindrops pour around us

I can only smile through the tears

As I remember the you that was

When you slip out of those painted wings

Into the darkness of my heart

Can you see my light shining?

Step into the brilliant flame

Eyes wide, lips parted

You're standing, sleekly wetted

Rain pouring, tears falling

You're crying, deeply saddened

We've fallen here together

Falling, don't wanna get up

We've dreamt here together

Dreaming, don't wanna wake up

Spreading diamond wings,

Shedding my jaded soul

Flying free tonight

We're flying free tonight

I'm flying free tonight

No traps for me

Nothing to hold me down

I'm flying free tonight

I'm flying free tonight

Pulling you with me

Won't leave you behind

We're flying free tonight

---------------------

  
Wow...I like this, very interesting. Quite obviously a song. I haven't updated for a little while, so this is my gift now. 


	12. Broken But Not Yet Shattered

**Broken But Not Yet Shattered –**

I've been living painfully

Trying not to cry out

Into the darkness

Of the lies you weave around me

I've been locked away for so long

Unable to close my eyes

Against the nightmare

Of the lies you weave around me

Stronger than you thought me to be

I'm broken but not yet shattered

Hurting inside but I'll move on

I'm broken but not yet shattered

I've waited for too long

For you to come for me

In the shadows

Of the lies you weave around me

I've gazed off in the distance

Where I thought you'd be

Hidden by the veil

Of the lies you weave around me

Never wanna see you again

I'm broken but not yet shattered

Not coming back to you

I'm broken but not yet shattered

----------------------------------------

Wow, I wrote this little piece of angst after reading X. While writing I was also listening to a very angsty song called "Like a Stone" by Audioslave. I'm not really sure whose viewpoint this is, but I wanted to cover every aspect of their relationship with this collection. Here's the darker side of it. Heh...


	13. Perfection

Perfection - 

My perfection is not damaged.

Yours may be, but mine is not.

My perfection is not natural.

Yours may be, but mine is not.

My perfection is not burning.

Yours may be, but mine is not.

My perfection is a part of you.

Born from you

Born for you

My perfection is because of you.

My perfection is a frozen thing.

Mine may be, but yours is not.

My perfection is a painful thing.

Mine may be, but yours is not.

My perfection is an untouchable thing.

Mine may be, but yours is not.

My perfection belongs to you.

Frozen by you

Frozen for you

My perfection is you.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own D N Angel and never will, under any circumstances.


	14. Just Stay the Hell Away From Me

**Just Stay the Hell Away From Me - **

I know I'll always turn you away

Can't you see you're not for me?

Pushing, demanding, stubbornly

It's getting kinda irritating

I said it was like you were her

Well that's a lie but I had to try

Tricking, deceiving, desperately

I'm getting kinda pathetic

She was never him and so

You couldn't be either

He's something special

Something that you'll never be

So please,

Just stay the hell away from me

Don't piss me off

Just stay the hell away from me

I'm sick of pretending

That you don't anger me

I'm sick of hiding

That you're annoying

Just stay the hell away from me

And then we'll both be happy

Cause you'll be alive and I'll be sane

Just stay the hell away from me

----------------------------

Okay, this one's kinda confusing. It's Dark to Risa. I hate Risa. I thought I'd let it out in poetry. And while I was at it, I might as well've made it DarKrad. Which I did. One can never have too much DarKrad. 


	15. Solitary Destruction :M for imagery:

**Solitary Destruction -**

Tearing - at my haunted flesh

Pulling feathers

Screaming - Bleeding

I don't want to be alone

I'm falling further

Drowning in my hell

Drowning in my - Solitary Destruction

Ripping - at my veins to bleed

Breaking bones

Suffering - Aching

I've bled myself of this desire

Monsters are caged

Demons unfeeling

How can I live

When no one sees

Inside my soul?

How can I cry

When no one cares

For my sorrow?

How can I be left to bleed

Alone?

I'm falling further

Drowning in my hell

Drowning in my - Solitary Destruction

Solitary Destruction

_SOLITARY_

d e s t r u c t i o n...

(Bled myself of this desire)

(Don't want to be alone)

(_s o l i t a r y - D E S T R U C T I O N_)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, I've been listening to Audioslave constantly for the last day or so. It's having a great affect on my style, which has become a lot darker. I had fun playng with the word arrangement, since that's what poetry's about...


End file.
